


A Second Chance

by amandagraace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, F/M, Luke Hemmings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandagraace/pseuds/amandagraace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Seconds of Summer invite the newly discovered band, Radioactive, on their world tour with them. Everyone gets along. Especially Luke and the guitarist, Elizabeth Rose. Who is dating the lead singer of Radioactive, Ross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

[Luke's POV]

She was wearing knee high leather boots when I first saw her. Red lipstick stained her plump lips. And her white sweater contrasted against her dark long hair. She was standing outside the venue in the cold December air but it didn't seem to bother her. I walked alongside Michael as we approached the back door she was standing by.

"Hi. Can I help you?" She was talking to all of us but she was looking at me. Her eyes were soft and round but her gaze was sharp.

"Yes, we're here to watch Radioactive play tonight." Ashton is the only one to speak up and answer her question. I am at a loss for words as I stare at her face. She is only a stranger but she is looking at me as if we grew up next door to each other.

"Well, the show doesn't start for another three hours, but I'm getting the feeling you aren't just any fans." She tears her eyes from mine and looks us up and down.

"We're the band 5 Seconds of Summer. We heard their song Alive on the radio and we'd like to invite them on tour with us." Michael explains our reason for coming here to her and her green eyes widen.

"Wow. That's a big offer. I'm surprised a band like yours is interested in ours."

"Ours?" Calum quotes with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm the guitarist in Radioactive. I'm Elizabeth."

"Hello, Elizabeth," Michael says with his small smile. "I'm Michael. This is Calum, Ashton, and Luke." He makes a point to gesture at each of us as he says our names. Elizabeth makes eye contact with me and I can tell she knows I'm staring at her.

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm definitely a fan of your music. Did you wanna meet the rest of the band?" She smiles at us and I can feel my heart flutter. I still haven't spoken to her but I've memorized every feature of her face.

"Yeah, that would be amazing!" Ashton exclaims while laughing and we follow her inside the venue.

"What's with you?" Michael asks me under his breath. "She isn't going to want to tour with us if she thinks our lead singer is a fool."

"Michael, you know I'm not good at talking to girls." Especially ones that resemble angels. But I don't say that to him because I know he will only tease me for it. I can hear the worry in his voice though and know if I don't speak up soon I could blow this for us.

"Well, you're going to have to suck it up. This is important, Luke." He gives me hard look and squeezes my shoulder quickly. We've known for awhile that we want a fairly undiscovered band to tour with us but it wasn't until we heard Radioactive that we found the right one. They played their own instruments and had a unique pop punk sound that fit flawlessly with ours. But we had never heard them play live. I thought of the brilliant idea to visit them at their concert. Elizabeth and the boys make small talk as we walk through the small venue. It's the kind we played in when we first started out. Before the biggest band in the world invited us on tour.

"They're right back here. We have to start sound check in a few minutes so this initial meeting will have to be brief." Elizabeth explains.

"That's perfect! That will give us a chance to really hear you guys live without all the screaming." Calum replies. Elizabeth takes us up a flight of stairs that lead to the main stage and we see the four boys fiddling with their instruments.

"Hey, guys! Look who dropped by to watch us play." Elizabeth looks back at us with an encouraging smile as she heads toward her guitar.

"Oh my god." The drummer gasps as he recognizes our faces. "Dudes. You're 5 Seconds of Summer." He stands up to greet us and the rest of the boys come over to introduce themselves.

"That's us." Ashton laughs as he embraces the drummer.

"In the flesh." I speak for the first time since we have arrived. Elizabeth looks up from her guitar and we make eye contact. I offer her a small smile and she grins at me. I know I won't ever grow accustomed to the feeling that smile of her's gives me.

"I'm Noah. The drummer of Radioactive." Noah takes a turn hugging each of us. He has a stocky build and sandy blonde hair that reminds me of a surfer from the West Coast.

"Hey, I'm Ben. I play the bass." He's only a few inches shorter than I am and has hair the color of caramel.

"Ben the bassist." I chuckle at my own joke as he reaches his hand towards mine for a shake.

"Never heard that one before." Elizabeth chimes in laughing. Her focus is turned on her guitar now as she tunes it.

"Well you've said it yourself at least a dozen times." Ben scoffs. His hair is longer and darker than the rest of theirs. It hangs to his shoulders.

"Guilty." Elizabeth shrugs her shoulders with a smirk.

"I'm Matthew. The piano man." He is a bright blonde but his eyes are a dark brown. The stark contrast making him undeniably handsome. "Keyboard, actually," he amends, "but that doesn't sound as cool."

"And I'm Ross. Lead singer." He has a large build and is nearly as tall as I am. It's clear this guy spends a lot of time in the gym. I make note to myself not to get on his bad side. His blonde hair is curly and his eyes are only a shade lighter than Matthew's. "I'm assuming you've already met Lizzie." He smiles over at Elizabeth and she returns it with the warm grin she always wears.

"Lizzie?" I ask momentarily confused.

"Only Ross calls me that." Elizabeth explains.

"I like it." I reply with a smile. She smiles shyly and says thanks. I think I won't mind being on tour with Elizabeth for six months.

"So, are you guys ready to get this sound check going?" Noah claps his hands together and each member of the band takes their place by their microphones. We head down the staircase into the watching area.

"What do you guys think of Elizabeth?" I turn to the rest of my band to ask my question.

"I think you've already got a crush on her." Calum answers laughing.

"Yeah, Luke, you've got a little drool on your chin there." Ashton pretends to wipe something from my face. The boys laugh and I shake my head knowing they only mean it lightheartedly.

"I don't have a crush on her. Yet." I add.

"This song goes out to the 5 Seconds of Summer lads!" Ross says into his microphone. They play a few of their songs with tremendous energy and I watch as Elizabeth loses herself in the music.

"YEEEEAAAAHHH!" We all holler when they finish.

"Come on our world tour with us!" Michael screams toward the stage.

"Wait, are you serious?" Ben asks stunned.

"We are." Michael answers. Noah stands from his drumming stool and howls as the rest of the band cheers.

Then Ross kisses Elizabeth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first piece of writing that I've published on here. Let me know what you think? :)  
> [my tumblr](amandaamarillas.tumblr.com)


End file.
